The Molecular and Bioanalytical Core is expected to be used extensively by each of the four research projects for the assays of numerous substances and RNA/DNA typing by PCR. Based on the organization and description of this Core provided in the application, it appears that its objective, to provide resources, expertise, and technical support in an efficient and cost effective manner, would be achieved in this program. Core B is a new addition to the Program and is expected to enhance the productivity of the combined research projects, encourage new enterprises among the projects, and be a more cost effective approach to achieve the objectives of the individual projects. Based on the description of the assays provided in the application, the quality of the services appears to be good; however, quality control procedures are not specifically addressed in the application. The oversight of the actual analyses in the Core laboratory would be divided between three individuals: Dr. Daniel, who has provided the mainstay of basic biochemical and analytic assays over the course of the Program, would continue in this capacity to assure quality control and perform general biochemistry and radioimmunoassays, and this is a strength of the proposed Core; Dr. Vosatka, who has considerable experience with molecular biology, would oversee the molecular biology analyses as well as the cell and tissue culture work; and the overall direction of Core B would be by Dr. Garland, who also would oversee the analytical pharmacology (e.g. HPLC, ELISA) and steroid and hormonal assays. It is not evident from Dr. Garland s biographical sketch that she has had particular experience in this area.